All About Sakura
by Kowagame
Summary: A story bout Sakura'a life.. Hidupnya penuh penderitaan.. Please RnR.. Arigatoo


Akhirnya, saya comeback dari hiatus yang sangat lama. Sudah jarang OL FFn sih. OK. Tanpa basa-basi, happy reading. ^^  
_

**All about Sakura**

Dislaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning: repost (_maybe_), OOC, jelek, **Sakura POV**, etc…  
Lain-lain: lihat aja di tempat yg udh disedia'in..

Hari ini aku mengawali hari dengan kegiatan biasa saja. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan lalu ke sekolah. Aku heran. Kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan melakukan kegiatan itu terus menerus. Oh iya. Perkenalkan. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Sejak lahir, aku sudah sendirian. Aku seorang siswi kelas 9 di Kocen JHS. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai sahabat disana. Kalau teman ada, tapi hanya teman biasa. Musuh? Sangat banyak. Tahu kenapa? Karena aada hal yang istimewa pada diriku.

Yah. Aku bisa meramalkan apa yang terjadi pada seseorang. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan? Menurut kalian mungkin ya. Tapi menurutku itu hal yang sangat **MENYIKSA**! Karena, yang bisa aku ramalkan hanyalah hal-hal yang buruk, seperti kecelakaan, bencana, kecopetan, bahkan **kematian.**

Ok. Cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang aku sudah tiba di sekolah. Seorang temanku menunggu ku di gerbang. Namanya adalah Ino Yamanaka. Orangnya cantik, banyak yang suka. Katanya, aku sih lebih cantik darinya. Tapi aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai hiburan belaka. Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa Ino bukan sahabatku? Karena ia cuma baik padaku saat ia sedang dalam keadaan susah.

Sepertinya, pagi ini ia ada masalah.

"Sakura, aku boleh minta tolong?" katanya membuka pembucaraan.

"Ng, apa?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR matematika. Aku tidak bisa. Susah. Bantu aku dong. Plis." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya yang menjijikan. Yuck!

"Ng, bagaimana caraku membantumu?"

"Pinjamkan saja aku buku PRmu dikelas. Nanti aku tinggal menyalin. Tidak lama kok. Bolehkan?" Imbuhnya.

"Baiklah. Ini." Kataku sambil membuka tas, lalu menyodorkan buku latihan matematikaku padanya.

"Trims Sakura. Kau adalah **teman**ku yang baik. Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Biar bisa cepat menyalinya. Dah." Katanya sambil meninggalkanku.

Buku sudah kupinjamkan. Saat ia kesusahan, sudah ku tolong. Namun ia selalu bilang bahwa aku adalah teman yang baik! Kapan ia bilang bahwa aku adalah sahabat yang baik? Huff.. Biarlah itu menjadi harapan yang terpendam. Aku lalu berjalan menuju kelasku. Bersiap-siap mengikuti pelajaran.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lalu, sebuah SMS masuk ke HPku.

_Sakura,terimakasih ya atas pertolonganmu. Oh iya, aku boleh belajar sama kamu ga? Aku tidak bisa pelajaran yang tadi. Plis. Aku takut aku tidak naik kelas. Boleh ya? Nanti sore aku kerumahmu OK._

_ Sahabatmu_

_ Ino Yamanaka_

Huh. Lagi-lagi. Terpaksa aku membalas SMS itu dengan satu kata "Ya". Aku berjalan menuju rumah. Siang ini benar-benar panas. Matahari begitu terik menyengat kulit. Aku pun sampai dirumah. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar. Karena kamarku gelap dan aku habis dari tempat yang terang, pengelihatanku sedikit mengabur. Lalu aku meihat sebuah truk besar berjalan ke arahku. Aku pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.  
**SLAP!**

Huh..huh.. Pengelihatan barusan.. Ukh.. Apa itu akan menjadi pertanda aku akan mati. Apa itu akan menjadikan akhir perjalanan Sakura Haruno. Aku sangat ketakutan. Lalu aku menyalakan TV. Untuk menambah ramai suasana dan menghilangkan sedikit ketakutanku. Lalu terpampanglah di layar TVku sebuah acara berita.

_**Kecelakaan tragis terjadi didepan terminal Konoha. Sebuah truk menabrak sebuah sedan..**_

Tunggu, kok aku rasanya mengenal mobil itu ya?

_**Kecelakaan ini terjadi karena orang yang ada di dalam sedan tersebut sedang bermain HP, sehingga tidak memperhatikan traffic light.**_

Tunggu! Kok firasatku tidak enak ya?

_**Polisi telah menyelidiki TKP. Sopir truk telah diamankan untuk dimintai keterangan. Dan polisi juga telah menemukan identitas korban.**_

Sebuah SMS masuk ke HPku.

_Sakura, maafkan aku atas segala kesalahanku. Tujuanku sebenarnya mengajakmu belajar bersama, agar aku bisa meminta maaf padamu. Tapi aku takut terlambat. Sekarang, aku tidak jadi kerumahmu. Aku harus pergi ke sebuah tempat. Sampai jumpa._

_ Dengan segala penyesalan,_

_Ino Yamanaka_

Hah? Ternyata ia tidak jadi kerumahku. Tapi, kemana ia pergi? Lalu aku terpaku saat mendengar bahwa penyiar di TV mengatakan bahwa ramalanku benar

_**Korban yang tewas di sedan itu bernama…. Ino Yamanaka.**_

~FIN~

Mind to RnR?

Thx ^^


End file.
